


All the Small Things: Justin

by oiuytrewq36



Series: Soundtrack Trilogy, combined and expanded [10]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oiuytrewq36/pseuds/oiuytrewq36
Summary: “Your bed is too small,” Brian says, once he’s managed to catch himself yet again from falling off the edge.I smile. I haven’t been able to stop since he showed up here on a surprise visit yesterday night, the first time I’ve seen him in a little less than a month, with the excuse that since Frances is away for the weekend it’s be a waste not to take the opportunity to have the apartment to ourselves (read: be as loud as we want without her pointedly vacuuming the living room at three in the morning). “It’s cozy. And you spread out too much.”
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Soundtrack Trilogy, combined and expanded [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077905
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	All the Small Things: Justin

“Your bed is too small,” Brian says, once he’s managed to catch himself yet again from falling off the edge.

I smile. I haven’t been able to stop since he showed up here on a surprise visit yesterday night, the first time I’ve seen him in a little less than a month, with the excuse that since Frances is away for the weekend it’s be a waste not to take the opportunity to have the apartment to ourselves (read: be as loud as we want without her pointedly vacuuming the living room at three in the morning). “It’s cozy. And you spread out too much.”

Brian rolls his eyes, but he also pulls me in closer and presses his face into my hair, so I’m totally winning this argument.

“I really missed you,” he says, against my temple, quiet. “Feels like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

I hold him a little tighter. “I missed you too,” I tell him. He smiles, warm and gorgeous, everything I’ve been dying for, and kisses me, rolling us carefully over to the wall side of the bed. I stroke his back, flattening my palms into the dip of his spine, breathing in all the little things I’d- not forgotten, really, but been apart from. My body aches from all of last night, his doing, and I smile up at him, our noses touching, his hands everywhere on me.

“So what do you have going on today?” Brian says, my face in his hands.

I sigh, because the answer isn’t “nothing,” and that means we’ll eventually have to get out of bed. “I have a shift at two.”

Brian grins and starts kissing gently down my cheek. “Two? That’s not for a while.”

I thread a hand into his hair as he nips over my jaw and starts on my neck. I have to get dressed, shower, find my nametag, and probably do ten other things Brian’s mouth is currently making me forget, but he’s right, it won’t be two for a while, and what’s the point of having my beautiful long-distance boyfriend here for the weekend if we don’t squeeze out every drop of time together we can get?

***

I feel bad about abandoning Brian, but he just insults my work pants, slaps my ass, and says he has to get some work done anyway, so after I make sure he has the Wi-Fi password, I kiss him one last time and head out. 

The café is quiet today, just me on the register and Nel in the back. It’s different than the diner, working here - more straight people, for one thing, although no one ever bats an eye at me, or even at any of Stephen the barista’s neon eyeshadow and earrings. I love New York.

The afternoon rush, if you can call it that, tapers off after three, and then there’s so few people coming in that I start cleaning the receipt printer out of boredom. When the bells over the door ring for probably only the third time in the last hour, I look up, and then immediately do a double-take, because it’s Brian, looking like an honest-to-God movie star with Gucci sunglasses and perfect hair and jeans that I know will show off his waist just right if he turns around.

He takes off the sunglasses, smiles broadly at me, and makes like he’s going to ring the little bell at my register. I catch his hand before he can, and he just grins even wider. I either want to tell him to fuck off or beg him to take me right now on the grimy countertop, and he smirks like he knows exactly what I’m thinking.

“Can I get.....” he says, and then turns to the menu board and studies it with exaggerated fascination, hand on his chin like fucking Rodin’s _Thinker_. “A double-shot caramel soymilk latte?”

“What are you doing here?” I say.

Brian grins. “I’m ordering coffee.”

“The coffee here is shit and you know it, because I told you.”

Brian sets his elbows on top of the pastry case and looks at me, eyes amused. I hold his gaze and will away the urge to yank him right against the glass and kiss the stupid smug look off his face. 

“You said soymilk?” I say, finally.

“Yep,” he says, staring at my mouth. 

“Coming right up,” I say, and turn away to make his damn coffee. 

He’s watching me as I work the espresso machine, I can feel it. I can’t help but show off for him a little, twirling the knobs (get your mind out of the gutter) the way I finally mastered maybe a month ago. He grins and raises an eyebrow at me when I hand him the cup.

“By the way,” he says, leaning against the counter and taking a sip, “I forgot how long you said you’d be working today.”

I glance at the clock. “I get off in an hour.”

He smirks again and I give him a death glare before he can make any of the many quips I’m sure he’s considering.

“I was _wondering_ ,” he says, “if you want to go out to dinner.”

I look at him. “You mean, like-”

“Like a date, Sunshine. Candlelight, cloth napkins. The whole shebang.” He’s all affected nonchalance, but I can see that underneath it he’s nervous about asking me, the way he’s looking at me sideways through his lashes. It’s kind of adorable, in a very Brian-specific way.

I smile. “Sure.”

He smiles back, all soft and small, and this time I do lean across the register to kiss him, a little one, lingering just long enough for me to taste coffee and caramel on his lips.

So that’s how it happens that I leave my shift on Brian’s arm, feeling lighter than I have in weeks. I pause as we’re waiting to cross the street to look at him.

“You’re not going to propose again, are you?” I’m joking. Sort of.

He stares at me for a second, and I worry it’s too far, but then he laughs. “Fuck you.”

I grin back.

Brian keeps one hand on the small of my back while we walk across, the city starting to glow and sparkle over puddles in the street, windows bright as streetlamps while the sky darkens over us. I’ve been feeling the New York magic less lately, and almost never on my way home from work, but with Brian here it’s back the way it was on my first night, brilliant and stunning and so big and beautiful I can’t believe it.

“I was worried, at first,” Brian says, head turned away from me to look in a shop window. “That we wouldn’t manage. You know, figure it out.”

I look at him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he says. He moves his hand until his arm’s around my waist, warm and solid next to me as we walk.

“What about now?” I say, just a little nervous. I’ve known him long enough that it’d be absurd not to be.

Brian looks me in the eye. “Now...” he says. “I think that no amount of time, or distance, or- anything, can make me stop loving you.”

He’ll make fun of me for it later, I’m sure, but right now, as I kiss him in the pool of light under a lamppost, his hands coming up into my hair while he smiles against my mouth, I know we’re feeling exactly the same way.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, I’m back on earth! I’ll be continuing to update my other work in progress as well, but I missed writing in first person with settings that I actually can for sure say exist, so I’m reopening this series! not sure how much or often I’ll be updating this (almost certainly a lot, also almost certainly very sporadically) but I had a few ideas that were too complex to do as “deleted scenes” snippets, so this happened.
> 
> Because I’ll be writing these at whatever point in the series I want, I’m doing away with the “Part #” thing, so instead I’m going to name them after songs because that feels fanfic-appropriate and because Grey’s Anatomy has been doing it for seventeen years now so there must be something worthwhile there (author note: I actually do not know if Grey’s still does this because I stopped watching when they did Karev dirty after Justin Chambers left, but I’m assuming)


End file.
